


Stormy Day

by gabriellak154



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriellak154/pseuds/gabriellak154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumb little fic I wrote off a group of prompts called "The Way You Said 'I Love You'" from here: http://erwins-mom.tumblr.com/post/137198782290/the-way-you-said-i-love-you</p>
<p>It's number 20!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Day

Rain battered the roof, hard claps against the rough sandpapery shingles. The wind howled through the murky sky as the storm raged outside, an early spring monsoon that had been expected to arrive for weeks. Inside the house, however, it was dry and calm. The only sound the man heard was the echoing of the rain through the quiet home. He sat perched on the arm of the couch, legs draped carelessly over the side as he watched the trees swaying in the strong gale, a cup of coffee grasped tight in his cold hands in an effort to warm himself up.   
The squeaking of the stairs made the man perk up. He turned his gaze away from the window to look towards the hall, where Jean stood, shirtless and visibly still half-asleep as he rubbed his eyes. The blonde smiled weakly when he saw his boyfriend looking at him and stumbled towards him sleepily.  
“Morning, Marco…” he mumbled, leaning over to kiss the brunette’s forehead, ruffling his hair playfully and smirking. Marco grinned and pushed Jean away, careful not to spill his coffee. Jean’s eyes were still lidded and soft with sleep as he shambled quietly into the kitchen.   
Marco watched him go, his eyes dragging slowly over his boyfriend’s bare back down to his loosely fitting pajama bottoms that sagged slightly around his waist. The tiniest sliver of Jean’s maroon boxers peeked out from underneath, and Marco smiled slightly. Even with mussed morning hair and sweatpants one size too big for him, Jean was still the most stunningly beautiful man he’d ever seen. Perfectly smooth features, dark eyes, and a smirk that would make anyone swoon… Marco couldn’t help but blush when he remembered that this man had spent the night last night.   
Jean returned to the living room with a coffee of his own and fell gently onto the couch in the spot closest to Marco. He turned to rest his head on his boyfriend’s thigh, legs stretching across the couch as he took a drink, staring blankly across the room. Marco looked down at Jean, still blushing slightly. Leaning to the side, he put his mug down on the side table and turned to run his fingers through Jean’s soft hair. Jean hummed in response and let his eyes flutter shut, holding his warm mug perpendicular to his thin yet toned stomach.  
A bright flash of lightning lit up the dim room, followed quickly by the deep boom of thunder. Marco lifted Jean’s head off his leg and slid softly down behind his boyfriend, extending his legs onto the couch and pulling Jean up onto his chest so that the blonde man’s head was resting on his shoulder. Jean smiled softly, eyes still closed, and placed his coffee on the ground as he rolled over onto his stomach, half on top of Marco. He nuzzled his warm face into Marco’s freckled neck, taking a deep breath and wrapping his arms around him. Marco’s fingers glided slowly up Jean’s muscular back, leaving an icy trail that made Jean shiver in delight as he grinned against his boyfriend’s collarbone.   
Jean’s breath was warm against the cold skin of Marco’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Jean tightly and held him close, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes slowly. Jean’s weight on top of him felt so natural, so perfect. He was so focused on holding on to his boyfriend that he almost didn’t hear the words slip from Jean’s lips.  
“I love you.”  
Marco’s eyes flickered open. A smile crept across Jean’s lips as Marco looked down at him, stunned. Jean tilted his head up and locked eyes with the amber ones staring back at him. Marco felt his face growing warm as Jean stared at him, eyes soft and gentle and full of emotion. The blonde man slowly propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to press his lips against Marco’s softly.   
Marco closed his eyes and kissed him back, lifting a hand and entangling his fingers in the shorter hairs on the back of Jean’s head, holding the blonde’s face close to his own. After a second he pulled away, moving his hand to stroke Jean’s cheek softly and press their foreheads together.   
“I love you too, Jean.”


End file.
